


Out of the Night

by suyari



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Babysitting, Dancing, Healing, M/M, Making Time, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Winter Soldier?! You want me to leave my precious only child in the hands of the Winter Soldier so I can climb aboard Stark’s streamlined school bus?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [走出黑夜](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010161) by [ashleyfeel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfeel/pseuds/ashleyfeel)
  * Translation into 한국어 available: [밤이 지나고](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410015) by [Dummy_pilgrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy_pilgrim/pseuds/Dummy_pilgrim)



While Scott was aware there was no _official_ pool, he was fairly certain when it came down to it, they all - including himself - had him down as the one to instigate any sudden family upheaval. So it was a great shock when Paxton was shot on duty. By the grace of superior medical intervention and a really good insurance plan, he was still with them. But his recovery would be slow and arduous. Maggie didn’t want to subject Cassie to the early stages, so Scott found himself at home with the Peanut more often than not. Unfortunately, super heroes didn’t get extended leave - especially when a certain team member’s individual assets were invaluable to the success of the mission. So when Scott found himself required to go on an Avengers mission, he was faced with a slight problem. 

“It’ll be fine!” Tony commented, waving away his concerns. “FRIDAY can look after her!”

Before Scott could protest, the AI was beating him to it with, “Unfortunately, Mr. Stark, leaving a minor alone in an entire building containing hazardous chemicals, various weaponry, and an advanced training simulator violates several laws. Regardless of how competent one believes an artificial intelligence to be.” 

“JARVIS would have handled this,” Tony snarked at it. 

“JARVIS is no longer authorized as his base-”

“You love to remind me I managed the thing and now I can’t find a decent assistant!” 

“Tony!!” Scott shouted, pausing the bickering. “I can’t leave Cassie alone. But I could maybe ask Hope-” 

“Oh good you have a Babysitter already! Why didn’t you lead with that, Scott? Priorities! Now-” 

“To take my place on the mission,” Scott forged ahead, talking over Tony. 

“What? No! As much as it pains me to actually say this aloud - FRIDAY strike this from the log - the team needs **Ant-man** on this.” 

“Sir, if I may. Sergeant Barnes is currently in residence. As he is yet to be cleared for active duty, he will be available.” 

Tony won a few points for looking uncomfortable. 

“The Winter Soldier?!” Scott sputtered. “You want me to leave my precious only child in the hands of the Winter Soldier so I can climb aboard Stark’s streamlined school bus?!” 

“Time _is_ of the essence,” FRIDAY reminded them. Scott swore the mission countdown ever present in the corner of the screen was suddenly subtly brighter. 

“Absolutely not!” Scott countered. “Maggie will _kill_ me!”

*~*~*

“Cassie, this is Mr. Barnes. He’s going to be looking after you while Daddy does some super hero business. But I am coming right back!!” 

Cassie nodded and looked to the former assassin, who in Scott’s opinion wasn’t making any real effort to put a small child at ease. Not that Cassie was all that sensitive - she was _his_ daughter, after all - but it was the principle of the thing. She smiled up at him blindingly, all soft hair and gap toothed. “Hi!” she chirped. “I really like your arm! Did Uncle Tony make it?”

OH GOD. Scott launched instantly into internal panic mode. And wondered how quickly he could get his daughter out of range of the eagle eyed man. 

“This?” Barnes replied, bending his arm at the elbow and wiggling a few fingers. “Nah. A secret government agency put it on me after I lost my real one because they thought it would make me better.” 

Scott wondered sometimes about the man’s open honesty policy. 

“Oh,” said Cassie, unfazed. “Did it hurt when you lost your real one?” 

Barnes shrugged. “A little, but they gave me stuff to put me out so it’s all fuzzy.” 

Cassie padded over to him and took his hand - his metal murder hand - and wrapped both of her small ones around it. “Do you like your new arm?” she asked, blinking up at him. 

“It’s better than having no arm,” he replied. 

Cassie smiled. 

“Come on, Squirt,” Barnes said. “We’re gonna make everyone late for the mission.” 

“Bye Daddy!” his beloved Peanut called instantly, releasing one hand’s hold to wave at him. “Have a nice mission!” She turned back to Barnes, who had tucked his flesh hand into his pocket, and didn’t seem at all concerned that he had a fifty pound mobile weight tacked on to him. She chattered on as they wandered off, Scott staring after them. 

Barnes paused in the doorway and Cassie gasped, “It’s Captain America!!” 

“Steve get a move on!” Tony shouted from the Quinjet. 

Steve ignored him, sparing a smile for Cassie before looking at Barnes. He reached out with one hand and wrapped it about the base of the brunet’s head, holding him there, Scott suspected, as the Captain dropped their brows together. Barnes’ eyes closed for a long moment and he said something Scott couldn’t hear. Steve replied just as quietly, before giving the other man a squeeze and releasing him with a bright smile. 

Cassie was practically hopping beside them and Steve turned to smile down at her again, before dropping into a crouch so they were eye level. “You must be Cassie,” he said. 

“Yes! Hi Captain America!” She let go of Barnes to practically throw herself at Steve, who caught her in strong hands and gave her the hug she was trying to wrap him in with her little tentacle limbs. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” he said. “Your Dad talks about you all the time I feel like I know you already.” He set her on her feet and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Cassie, will you do me a favor?”

She was nodding instantly, mouth slightly agape. 

“Can you keep Bucky company for me while we’re away?” He leaned in and whispered loudly, “He gets very lonely if he’s here by himself.” 

Cassie’s face scrunched up. “Bucky?” 

“Yeah, Bucky,” Steve said, pointing to Barnes. “He’s my best guy.” 

Cassie lit up like the fourth of July. “Of course I can!!” she cried, throwing both arms about Barnes’ metal forearm and clinging tightly. “I’ll take good care of him!” 

Barnes snorted and Steve grinned up at him, before turning the blinding smile on Cassie. “Thanks so much, Cassie. I feel a lot better now that I know you’re going to be looking after him.” 

“Yes,” she informed him solemnly. “I’ll look after him. So you go have a nice mission, okay?” 

Impossibly, Steve’s smile widened and he held out a hand. Cassie released Barnes just enough to hold out her own and they shook. “I owe you one, Cassie.” 

Cassie just smiled.

*~*~*

Scott was fidgety and it was difficult to concentrate on anything. 

“Scott!” Clint snapped. “Seriously, man! Ants up my pants!! Not cool!” 

Scott flushed. “Sorry!” He called them back from the archer and sighed. “I’m just…”

“Worried?” Clint asked with a quirked brow. 

Scott’s eyes flicked to Steve, who didn’t seem to be paying any attention - but that was no sure fire guarantee he _wasn’t_ listening. 

“Relax,” Clint said. “Bucky’s actually great with kids and animals. Better than with adults. Trust me. They’re fine.” 

“It’s not that I don’t _trust_ Barnes,” he replied, nearly cringing at the break in his voice. 

“FRIDAY, Nanny-cam!” Tony said from the pilot’s seat. 

The display lit up and suddenly the whole team could see Cassie safe and sound. 

“You’ve never see the Wizard of Oz?!” she gaped at Barnes, eyes wide. 

“I might have, I can’t remember,” he replied. “Was it released before 1945? Because anything after that isn’t likely at all.” 

“Released?” Cassie chirped. 

“When the movie came out in the theaters,” Barnes explained. 

“I dunno!” Cassie replied with a laugh. 

“I don’t know either,” Barnes informed her evenly. “FRIDAY-”

The AI’s voice echoed in the Quinjet, “We have several versions of The Wizard of Oz available for viewing. It is one of Mr. Stark’s favorite films.” 

Tony cleared his throat - in embarrassment, Scott thought - but otherwise didn’t comment. 

“Okay,” Barnes said. “Give us whichever one is closest to the original.”

“Is Barnes a film snob?!” Tony gasped, turning to Steve who just grinned. He was happy, Scott thought. 

Cassie said at the same time, “Can we have popcorn?!” 

“Are you allergic to corn or dairy?” Barnes asked. 

“No,” Cassie replied, shaking her head so her pigtails swung. “We always have popcorn when we watch a movie!” 

“Okay then,” Barnes said, holding out his hand. Cassie scurried over and wrapped herself about his arm. “But, no soda.” 

“Okay,” Cassie agreed with a sigh. They never really let her have soda unless it was a special occasion, and Scott realized he’d more or less handed his daughter over without an instruction manual to a time displaced amnesiac. 

“Bucky can operate the microwave,” Clint informed him with a roll of his eyes. 

Scott swallowed guiltily.

“Safety protocols are in place,” Tony added. Because Tony was always setting things on fire, no one pointed out. 

Clint leaned forward in his seat. “He’s got PTSD,” he defended. “He’s not an invalid! Bucky’s got a better handle on things than Steve, and Steve’s been conscious for longer!” 

The back of Steve’s neck flushed a little, but his voice was even when he replied, “Bucky’s always been like that. Things always just came to him naturally. What he didn’t figure out right away, he learned real quick.”

It was probably the reason he’d survived as long as he had. Scott could feel the thought make its way around the Quinjet, suffocating the good mood a little. 

On the display, Barnes and Cassie returned with a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of juice and sat down on the couch. Barnes’ movements the silent, fluid mark of an assassin. It was something Scott thought put adults off him, but Cassie just climbed up beside him and snuggled up to his side like she did with any of her parents. Barnes didn’t react, but he did drape both arms over the back of the couch after balancing the bowl of Popcorn against his right thigh. 

“Oh,” Barnes said after a few minutes. “You like these movies, Squirt?” 

“Yeah,” Cassie replied. 

Barnes’ mouth quirked up in one corner. 

The movie became background noise for the team as they traveled. 

No one was really looking at the display, except Scott and occasionally Steve. Steve, who leaned forward at the look on Barnes’ face. Scott felt nerves jump in his stomach and eyed Steve. Steve didn’t appear concerned, per se - but it was hard to tell with the mask. 

“That dame looks familiar,” Barnes said to no one in particular. 

“Dorothy?” Cassie asked, head rocking against his chest as she looked up at him. 

“Yeah. FRIDAY?” 

“The role of Dorothy Gale in this film is portrayed by Judy Garland.” 

“The kid from Broadway Melody?”

Steve stopped breathing. 

“Broadway Melody of 1938,” FRIDAY confirmed. “Released in 1937; a teenaged Judy Garland sang-”

“You made me love you,” Barnes said at the same time as the AI. “Yeah. She was great. Between Becca and Stevie, we must’ve seen that picture a half dozen times in one day.” 

“I never saw that one,” Cassie said, though it was drowned out slightly by the sound Steve made. 

“You’ve never seen Broadway Melody?” Barnes replied. 

Cassie shook her head. 

“FRIDAY.”

“Original release of Broadway Melody of 1938 queued.” 

“Thanks.” 

Steve unbuckled his safety harness and got up. Sam was quick to follow him as the proud form of Captain America stalked to the back of the plane in an obviously crumbling state. 

“What else haven’t you seen, Squirt?” Banes asked Cassie. 

The display dimmed as FRIDAY alerted the team, “Ten minutes to arrival.” 

“Time to work, kids!” Tony said and the display went dark.

*~*~*

While objectively not the worst three days of Scott’s life, the fact that the mission had gone FUBAR about an hour in, necessitating radio silence and a near impossible rescue, meant that by the time they were on their way back, they were all sporting injuries and so tired they couldn’t sleep. 

“FRIDAY,” Tony said, as soon as they were in safe airspace. “What’re Sergeant Snapshot and the Grub up to?”

“Sergeant Barnes and Ms. Lang are currently-”

“Visual.”

Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy filled the cabin of the Quinjet. On the display, Barnes and Cassie were dancing in the common room. The furniture had been pushed back to give them optimal room, and neither were wearing shoes. Cassie was giggling so hard as Barnes spun her around that Scott was sure she was only upright because Barnes had her well in hand. 

The truly surprising thing however, was that Barnes appeared to be enjoying himself. He was smiling and making faces at Cassie, who only giggled louder and needed more moving around, which Barnes achieved with amazing grace and efficiency. He picked her up and swung her up then down between his legs before up again and giving her a little toss. Cassie shrieked in delight, arms wide open and trusting. Barnes caught her and executed a quick spin on one foot, then tucked Cassie full bodied to one side, then the other before giving her another toss and ducking around to catch her. 

“AGAIN!!” Cassie squealed as Barnes set her down and shimmied low to be level with her. 

“How ‘bout this one, Squirt?” he said, before picking her up and basically rolling her over one shoulder. Cassie went easily, launching into peals of delighted laughter as she was dipped. Barnes grabbed her and pulled her close as he stood, taking her hand and executing a few extremely impressive moves with intricate footwork and a lot of spinning and dipping. 

By the end of the dance, they were both laughing and the Quinjet echoed with it in the ringing silence. 

Another song trailed the first as they caught their breath and grinned at one another. 

“When the Ants come marching in?” Tony queried, nose bunching. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “When Johnny Comes Marching Home,” he corrected. “Glenn Miller.” 

“Okay, Squirt,” Barnes said, standing and taking Cassie’s hand. He stood beside her and began bouncing, moving his feet. Cassie watched, before trying, giggling mightily and clinging to his arm to remain upright. 

“Is that...the Charleston?” Clint asked. 

“Buck’s Mom was Vaudeville royalty,” Steve replied. “Her whole family would kick up a ruckus every time they were in town. Bucky had the stuff, but by then, the Great Depression had killed nearly everything. And his Dad was military, so…” Steve shrugged. “They were Barneses first. But damned if Bucky wouldna made a splash. Bucky’s Grandpa used to get so upset.” He laughed. “Waste of talent,” he sniffed in clear imitation. “Waste of a good face too. You’re ruining him, Winnie!!” Steve dropped a hand to his chest and slumped back in his seat as he laughed hard, lost in a warm memory. 

Scott watched Barnes guide Cassie into a pretty good attempt, smiling at her all the while, encouraging with sweet words and sure nods. “Did he have siblings?” 

“Hmm?” Steve sat up and turned his seat so they were facing one another. “Yeah. Eldest of four. All sisters. Actually, Buck was the only boy on both sides. Nothing but girls for a peer group.” He grinned. “He had so many cousins and sisters...it backfired, you know? Someone might think all that female presence would make a man soft...Made Buck strong and…” He laughed. “Taught him all the right things to say and do. Til Peggy, I don’t think there was a single woman who ever met him who didn’t fall for him a little bit. Bucky could charm anyone he put his mind to. And plenty more when he hadn’t.” 

Watching Barnes and Cassie did more to help the team unwind than anything they usually tried. They watched them put all the furniture back. They disappeared for a bit when Barnes got some clean clothes together and shuffled Cassie into the bathroom. He left the door open a crack and chatted with her. Back to the wall and completely indulgent. It was a side of him that was all too new and untested. But Steve watched with a smile on his face a mile wide. 

When Cassie popped out of the bathroom, fresh and clean, Barnes took her into the common room again and they sat while he did her hair. Knowing Barnes had a wealth of knowledge pertaining to the care and keeping of little girls that seemed hardwired despite everything he’d been through made it easier on Scott to accept the fact that even in this, Barnes was superior. He did something far too complicated for Scott to ever attempt. Some sort of braid that went about her head like a crown, ends disappearing into one another before winding some flowers - real damn living flowers - into the thing that had Cassie screeching as she tipped her head back and forth in the mirror. 

They made lunch together, and Scott realized he needn’t have worried. Barnes had moves even in the _kitchen_. 

“Well,” Clint said as they watched him do something all too smooth with a pan and a spatula. “I feel inadequate.”

“I was sick a lot,” Steve said. “We didn’t have the same kind of at hand entertainment you do. You won’t believe how many eggs we almost lost to the floor when he first got it in his head to try.” 

The Quinjet landed and for the first time since he became an Avenger, Scott didn’t feel like something needing to be scrapped off a shoe upon returning to the Tower. 

Barnes and Cassie were on the floor playing Barbie. 

“Hey Peanut!” 

Cassie bounced up. “Daddy!!” She got up and ran to him. He caught her up and squeezed her tight, breathing deeply. 

“I missed you, Peanut.”

“Missed you too, Daddy,” she informed him. 

“Did you have fun with Mr. Barnes?” 

“Yeah!” she said, leaning back in his embrace, her face alight. “Uncle Bucky is my favorite!”

“Oh he’s the favorite now?” Scott asked with a laugh. It might have bothered him before that Cassie had adopted Barnes into the family so readily, but after watching them together, he felt assured that the adoption had gone both ways significantly enough that Cassie was considerably safer with the Winter Soldier than Ant-Man. And he was surprisingly okay with that. 

“Come on, Peanut,” he said, sidling her. “We should go call Mommy.” 

“I already called Mommy, Daddy!”

“You did?” he asked, confused. 

Cassie nodded. “We call Mommy three times a day. When I wake up, when I go to bed and whenever else I want!!” She dropped back in his arms to look at Barnes upside down. “Right Uncle Bucky?” 

“Yeah, Squirt. That’s right.” 

She wiggled in Scott’s arms and took his face in her hands. “Mommy said I can stay here til everybody can be home together!!” 

Scott’s brows rose. “She _did_?”

“FRIDAY’s logged it for you,” Barnes informed him helpfully. “But, you should call her to let her know you’re back and check in.” 

Scott blinked. 

Cassie wiggled around until he put her down. Then ran to Barnes and clung to his leg. “Uncle Bucky!! Can we play airplane?” 

“Not gonna help your Dad settle back in?” 

“ _Pleeease_ ,” she wheedled. “Just one!!” 

Barnes softened. “One,” he told her. “Then you go call your Mom with your Dad and then take your nap.” 

“She takes naps for you?!” Scott sputtered. 

“Okay!!” Cassie cried, arms up. 

Barnes grinned at her and hefted her up, tossing her once - much to her delight - before carrying her a few feet away and holding her above his head. “Ready?” 

Cassie splayed all her limbs. “YES!!” 

“And we have lift off,” Barnes said. He took a few steps back, dipping slightly before straightening and spinning around. Cassie squealed and kept position as he gave her a surprisingly deft toss in which she spun in a full circle once, her body rolling over in midair to land securely in his arms. 

Barnes kissed her hair and carried her over, holding her out to Scott, who was a little too stunned to do anything more than take her. Barnes rubbed a thumb against her cheek. “Later, Squirt.” 

“You have to see me before bed!” she reminded him. 

“I will, I promise,” he replied. “Stevie and I gotta go make time first.” 

For some reason Steve went red. “Buck!” he gasped. 

“Okay! Have fun!” Cassie called, waving. 

Barnes took a sputtering Steve by the hand and waved over his shoulder before dragging him off the communal floor. 

“I love Uncle Bucky,” Cassie sighed. 

Scott righted her in his arms. “Come on, Peanut...Let’s go…”

“Call Mommy?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Let’s go call Mommy.”

*~*~*

Both Maggie and Paxton found Barnes not only considerate and responsible, but _warm_ and _friendly_. They felt much more comfortable with Cassie being away knowing she was in such capable hands - Scott didn’t even argue that one - and were eager to meet him in person as soon as possible. 

Scott’s mind was still spinning the next morning when he went to wake his daughter for breakfast to find her already gone. After searching his floor over twice, he admitted defeat and went to the common floor, where he found her perched on a counter, dropping diced hand fulls of berries into a bowl of pancake batter. 

“Oh no!” she said as soon as she saw him. “Daddy! You ruined the surprise!!” 

Heart sufficiently slowed, Scott smiled. “Good morning to you too,” he replied. 

Cassie sighed and went to drop her hands to her pants, but Barnes caught them with the edge of the spoon handle. As if on instinct, Cassie’s hands raised at the adjustment. He _had_ to teach him how he did that. It would save them all _so much_ laundry. 

“Stevie already ruined it,” Barnes reminded her. 

“I am still covering my eyes!” Steve said from the corner. 

Scott had to bite his lip to keep from laughing outright. Captain America with both hands over his eyes like a child in the corner. 

“Daddy! Cover your eyes too!! We’re not done yet!”

“Okay, okay,” he said, moving to sit across from Steve and placing both hands over his eyes. “Am I good?” 

“Yes! Now just wait a little bit more!! It’s a welcome home _surprise_!”

“So...what’re you in for?” he asked Steve casually after a few minutes of listening to Barnes and Cassie moving about the kitchen whispering loudly to one another. 

Steve laughed. “Same thing you are,” he replied. “Early riser.” 

Scott made a sound through his teeth. “Serves us right.” 

Steve made a sound of agreement around his laugh. 

“Hey, Barnes...I wanted to thank you. For...everything, really,” he called. 

There was silence for a moment before Barnes said, “You can call me Bucky, you know.”

“Okay. Bucky,” he replied, trying it out. 

“You’re welcome. But, it wasn’t anything really.” Was that a smile in his voice? 

Steve sighed across from him, but it sounded happy. “I wanted to thank you too,” he said softly. “For bringing Cassie here. For trusting Buck to look after her. For seeing him and not…” 

“It was my pleasure, Steve. Really. Don’t sweat it.” He smiled softly to himself. “I missed out on a lot and I’ve been working hard to make it up to everyone in my life. Bucky makes her happy. That means the world to me.”

“I know the feeling,” Steve assured him. 

“So…” he said as the sound of sizzling reached them. “Did I miss you getting punched in the collar bone by pixies on the mission or…”

“Scott!” Steve hissed, scandalized. 

Bucky chuckled across the room. 

“Making time, huh? I’ve got to remember that one.”


End file.
